


you can smell the lavender soaked in honey

by shuturfudge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Lance (Voltron), Keith is pretty sure he hates him, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is Leandro, M/M, Oops, Pining Lance (Voltron), but ends up yelling at keith, but hes just so awkward, but his nickname is lance, he calls keith varsity jacket, lance tries to give shiro his mind after he hurts adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuturfudge/pseuds/shuturfudge
Summary: The worst option was that he was gay and single and took one look at Leandro and said no. This was the option that ran through his head the most. Just because you're available doesn't mean you're interested. It normally doesn't. It's what happened when he asked out Jake R. from the apple store. He still remembers the look of horror on his face when he responded with,"Sorry I’m gay and single. I just don't date people with freckles, it's... creepy."Which is why Leandro is now oh so well acquainted with the Fenty foundation. And concealer. At least the color corrector he had before he met Jake R.The only worse rejection he had ever gotten was from Jake P. from LUSH. It's safe to say he no longer visits that particular location.Leandro considered gathering the confidence capable and asking the mystery man for a name. Or number. Given his luck he would probably ask him for his hand in marriage before something actually went his way.This was all considered. Briefly he might add. The type of brief spent between putting one sock on and the other. Or the time spent using the LUSH lip scrub he got before Jake P. made his cry.





	you can smell the lavender soaked in honey

Falling in love was not the problem. No, Leandro dreamed of fields of flowers and prince charming on a white horse. He bit his lip and fell face forward in chemistry when Chad Burkett came back from summer break tall, tanned and freckled. When he found out Daniel from AP world made out with Aaron he cried. Cried! Two boys that pretty, who were in love? Worthy of every tear shed to Leandro.

His sisters were the same way, every Saturday night watching the pre recorded episodes of The Vampire Diaries together, doing nails and face masks while mooning over Damon. Tall, dark, and handsome, sign Leandro up.

Typically his love manifested in cheap flirtations, a momentary pitter patter of his heart. It made being a barista so much better! A quick wink or slipping in, "I’m on the menu too", was all he had to do. It was easy. 

And Leandro dug easy. Not that he had ever held the attention of a boy for more than 15 minutes, but the notion of complicated was scary. 

Leandro loves love... just not falling in love.

When his best friend, Adam, fell in love with some misty eyed Takashi (or Takashit he liked to say), he realized love wasn't just the infatuation. This lesson cemented after Adam was left trying to grasp what, "It's not you, it's me," meant. Cheap move Takashi, cheap move.

Even after his co worker, Hunk, fell in love with lovely coffee shop owners daughter, Shay, Leandro wasn't so sure.

His sisters told him love was necessary, it was something in life that made it worth living, so Leandro dug himself in his Paranormal Teen Romance blogs and swore keep his heart to himself.

Romantic comedies only belonged on the screen. He could live vicariously through Elena to feel a boy running his hands through Leandro's hair. He didn't need to go on a movie date to watch a movie. Leandro was fine with his life how it was.

Mostly.

That was all before he saw Varsity Jacket.

So maybe he didn't know the guys name, but he really fucking wanted too.

There were problems though, like what if Varsity Jacket was straight. He had uncared for skin, oily hair, and sorta horrible fashion sense, so it was entirely possible. Not to say all gays understood the basics of Sephora and the benefit of a skin routine, but Leandro sure as hell did. 

Even if he was gay, he could have been in a relationship, in fact he was so pretty, if he wasn't in one it was a cosmic joke. Everything from his rough palms to his long eyelashes was pretty.

The worst option was that he was gay and single and took one look at Leandro and said no. This was the option that ran through his head the most. Just because you're available doesn't mean you're interested. It normally doesn't. It's what happened when he asked out Jake R. from the apple store. He still remembers the look of horror on his face when he responded with,"Sorry I’m gay and single. I just don't date people with freckles, it's... creepy."

Which is why Leandro is now oh so well acquainted with the Fenty foundation. And concealer. At least the color corrector he had before he met Jake R.

The only worse rejection he had ever gotten was from Jake P. from LUSH. It's safe to say he no longer visits that particular location.

Leandro considered gathering the confidence capable and asking the mystery man for a name. Or number. Given his luck he would probably ask him for his hand in marriage before something actually went his way.

This was all considered. Briefly he might add. The type of brief spent between putting one sock on and the other. Or the time spent using the LUSH lip scrub he got before Jake P. made his cry.

Leandro's explicit shyness towards Varsity Jacket was a laughing point for all of his friends. 

He mostly decided to never make eye contact and situate himself as far away from Varsity Jacket when he came in to get a medium blonde almond milk latte every morning. And if he noticed Leandro's cowering, he made no move to change it.

It might have been a little obvious the time he made eye contact and Leandro hid under the table immediately. If anyone asked he was only inspecting the quality. Only the time Varsity Jacket gave his order to Leandro, only for Leandro to silently walk away slowly with no verbal confirmation might have been worse.

Varsity Jacket probably thought he was mute by now. Or possibly deaf. Maybe even inept.

Despite the fact he was probably right about the last one, Leandro didn't mean to not function around Varsity Jacket. Sometimes he dreamed of being suave and débonnaire, pick him up with a swing of the hips, pull up in a sports car, sky write I love you, but none of these things were bound to happen.

Leandro didn't even want love. Because love meant pain and Leandro didn't want to be hurt by Varsity Jacket. The thought of being the reason for his mystery man’s tears made him feel even worse.

The only thing that was bound to happen was Leandro giving Takashit little talking to about texting Adam that he was back from New York and wanted him back in his life. Because Adam deserved better and while Leandro wasn't good at love, he WAS good at telling people that they're wrong and out of line. 

Quite loudly and vehemently he might add. 

And Takashit made the top of his no bueno list that Thursday.

Even driving to his stupid expensive apartment made Leandro sick- it wasn't fair! Adam had to work at a stupid coffee shop trying to pass his classes while Takashit got a Penthouse, job opportunities and had dared to ask for a second chance at love.

Even Leandro didn't dream of the universe giving him those types of things, he was headed towards sweet mediocrity, a BS in marine biology, and a long life with his two cats. Maybe he would even get another. 

As he trudged up the steps of the gorgeous carpeted steps the apartment building had, he was reminded of why he was doing this. Adam didn’t deserve this. Adam deserved happily ever after and a bunch of babies. Rounding the corner to Takashit’s penthouse, left him jittering with anxiety. His whole body felt like one of the spazzed out dissected frogs after their muscles were stimulated in bio. 

Even Takashit’s door was expensive looking. Who said that was fair! Leandro got a white washed name, homophobic classmate, and old sneakers. Takashit probably had NEW sneakers. The world was truly unfair.

He shook his shoulders up, scrunching them into his ears as he tightly pulled his eyes closed and knocked. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A grumph was heard from the opposite side of the door. Of course Takashi would be a ball of negative energy. Of course. Hopefully he didn’t infect Leandro’s aura with his bad vibes.

As the door started to open, Leandro quickly turned around, unprepared to make eye contact with Takashit.

“HOW DARE YOU MESSAGE ADAM! I can’t even look at you. Who do you think you are, waltzing into someone's life again just because it was convenient for you? I bet you think you're some pretty boy whose hot shit but Adam deserves the world! You give a bad name for gay people. And people with money. Or names. How badly do you have to fuck up before you give people who have a name, a bad name. That’s pretty bad, Takashi, that’s pretty bad.

I bet you don’t even know how hurt Adam is, I bet your happily fucking anyone who catches your eye and you just want Adam to stay interested. I’ll have you know he’s not anymore. And there are so many other amazing gay guys in town, if I didn’t have absolutely no interest in fucking Adam then I would be lucky to date him, L U C K Y! 

I’ve almost not really dated a lot of people and I’ll have you know none of them were as bad as you, not even JAKE! JAKE, Takashi! Do you know what it’s like to be banned from LUSH because of some Jake? I bet you don’t Takashi. I bet you can buy all of your bath bombs at any LUSH you want because you’ve never been banned from the one in Pasadena. YOU CAN SMELL LIKE LAVENDER SOAKED IN HONEY WHENEVER YOU WANT TAKASHI, WHY ISN’T THAT ENOUGH!

And if you ever. . .”

Leandro turned around to point a figure in his chest.

 

But not Takashi’s.

No that would make too much sense.

It was Varsity Jacket, leaning patiently on the door frame. If anything he looked amused. Which was worse, because Varsity Jacket was probably fucking Takashit. That would make just enough sense in the world Leandro lived in. 

Varsity Jacket cleared his throat.

“Shiro really must have fucked up to achieve that level of rage.”, he snickered.

Leandro took a step back. He was 47% sure he was going to faint. The other 53% belonged to the possibility this was already his fainting dream and Takashi had knocked him out upon his arrival.

“. shiro. . .?”, he mumbled.

“Takashi, it’s. . .well. . .it’s a nickname I guess.”

“Ah, I see.”

. . .

“You’re Lance right, you’re the barista? ‘M Keith.”

Leandro made a disagreeable noise in the back of his throat. At least he knew Varsity Jacket name now, he really wasn’t expecting the Keith thing though. He looked more delicate, refined and beautiful, than the typical Keith.

“I guess.”, he whispered to the ground. Keith’s eyes tried to meet his.

“You guess?”

“People call me Lance.”

“But it’s not your name?”

Leandro shook his head, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“What is your name then?”, Keith hopefully asked.

“Leandro. It’s Leandro.”, he whispered.

His teeth grinded against his bottom lip. He had definitely not prepared for this outcome. Getting yelled at or Takashi not being home, YERP. Meet his boyfriend and having a super awkward tense conversation with him, not so much.

“So Leandro,”, Keith started, “Why do you hate me and my brother?”

“Hate?”, Leandro thought.

“Hate?”, he verbalized.

“Yeah well, whenever I’m at the coffee shop you hide, or ignore me, sometimes you scream something and the runaway, there was this one time I found you trying to scale the wall to get away from me. If I wasn’t slightly hurt by it I would’ve thought you’re level of disdain was comedic at the very least, but I have to wonder what. . .I’ve done? I genuinely don’t know, I don’t even think I’ve had the time to deeply offend you yet. I guess I would understand if it was about Shiro, though. He really hurt Adam, I KNOW that, but he really does want a second chance. Now it’s just up to Adam to know if he ready to give Takashi a second chance, or if he ever could really.”

Leandro couldn’t help it but laugh. Hysterically. Keith though he hated him. Wow. The universe really must have loved planning out his life. He wondered if this all had been planned out to be ironic or if it was just a natural assimilation of all of the horrible awkwardness of the last ten minutes.

“Keith, I really don’t hate you.”, he took a deep breath in, “I don’t even think I’m capable of hating you.”

“Oh?”, he took a step closer, “How so?”

“Well, you’re beautiful.”

“I’m no-”

Leandro lifted his thumb to Keith’s bottom lip. His movements were trancelike, caught up in everything that made Leandro really really really like him.

“It’s not just your face that’s beautiful. I mean I could talk about your kind violet eyes or delicate rosen mouth. 

Maybe even the fact that your nose is cute, I mean who had a cute nose, Keith, that isn’t fair, but no, it’s not you biceps or soft hair that leaves me feeling nauseas, and trust me I normally do feel nauseous around you, like half the time I’m pretty sure I’m going to puke, and not even like cute oops puke but like white face I am going to pass out call a doctor puke, but I guess it doesn’t matter when I think about how I feel around you. 

How you make me feel. Oh god just everything, Keith.

I mean the nauseas part isn’t the best, but the way my heartbeats and knees shake makes me wanna try,”, he gulped, “to get your attention, just to see what could happen.”

“That sounds an awful lot like a confesession, Leandro.”

“So what if it is? What would happen then?”

“Then I might just kiss you.”

“Yeah?”, Leandro softly spoke.

“Yeah,”, Keith huffed back with smile tinging the corners of his mouth.

That was when he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and leaned in.

-

Kissing him was better than mint chocolate ice cream in July or standing in the middle of the first Autumn storm. It was SO MUCH better than Jake P.’s words or the way he felt watching Adam fall apart at the hands of a confused boy. 

Falling in love might not be as big of a problem as he had once believed.

At least not if Keith was there.

-

 

 

 

 

2 days later was their first date.

A month later Keith told Leandro he loved them.

9 months later they moved in together.

In 2 years Leandro was wearing a golden band around his finger.

A lifetime later Leandro was still telling Keith how much he loved him.

Everyday.

Because that’s what you do when you love someone, you make sure they feel it in every action, every tucked strand of hair or lingering touch. It never has to be anything more than the simple concept of being there.

So that’s what Leandro did.

-

CHAT OPEN  
Takashi + Adam W.

Adam: i think my friend went over to ur apartment

Takashi: Tall, brown skinned, making out with my younger brother in the hallway?

Adam: . . . yeah sounds about right

Takashi: 2boysstandinginahallway.jpg

Adam: we were never that bad

Takashi: No we made out in in the doorway like respectable people.

Adam: ya, we did

Takashi: Listen

Adam: ugh its fine, friday night at the pizza place

Takashi: <3

Adam: . . . ur paying

Takashi: <3?

 

 

 

 

Adam: <3


End file.
